Por ti
by Stelmarya
Summary: [Spoilers de Endgame] Ojalá hubiese una manera de que lo supiese, había dicho Clint, de que ella... Pero su caída fue infinita, una eternidad en el paso de segundos, y lo ha visto todo. En esa y en cualquier otra vida, Natasha lo sabe.


**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de estos personajes o trama me pertenece. De ser por mí, mi bebé jamás habría estado cerca de ese acantilado :( Todos los derechos a MCU y los hermanos Russo.

**Advertencias**: Por si no lo leyeron en el review, **spoilers de Avengers: Endgame**. Si ya la vieron, entren entonces conmigo al reino del dolor.

* * *

**por ti**

La caída fue eterna en el peor sentido de la palabra. La satisfacción de haber salvado a Clint de lo que habría sido el peor error de su corta vida pronto da lugar al terror. Cae, cae, _cae_, el corazón le retumba en los oídos y no puede girar, solo puede ver al cielo, unas nubes y tonalidades extrañas para ella.

Iba a morir lejos de su hogar, de sus amigos, hecha plasta cien metros en el acantilado. Iba a morir, y estaba _feliz_ por ello.

Esperó el choque, el golpe que la mataría en un instante, pero aquello nunca llegó. La figura de Clint se hizo más pequeña hasta que desapareció, pero seguía cayendo. Trató de girarse, pero su propio terror instintivo la mantuvo de espaldas al suelo. El cabello rojizo le nublaba la vista y mover las extremidades no le causaba sino dolor, pero luchó, porque eso era lo que hacía. Luchar y luchar y luchar, hasta el final.

—Mira, mi niña.

Mucha oscuridad, explosiones. El cielo púrpura, gris y negro se había ido, ahora estaba bajo humo y escombros y la A que marcaba lo que se había convertido en su hogar.

_No no no no NO._

—_Na.._.

Todo pasaba muy rápido. Peleas, peleas, todo siempre era una pelea en estas vidas que llevaban, pero sus amigos lucharon con valentía, sus amigos lucharon con amor, sus amigos perdieron. ¿Estaba reviviendo el peor momento de su vida, el chasquido de Thanos que los había exterminado? ¿O habían fallado otra vez? ¿Qué? ¿Qué era?

—_Nata_…

_DEJAME EN PAZ_. No sabía a quién le estaba gritando, porque la voz venía todas partes y de ninguna. Odiaba esto, odiaba seguir cayendo y ver a su familia caer con ella sin fin, sin clausura. Preferiría estar muerta, preferiría sacrificarse una y otra vez a sufrir esto.

Pero no fue suficiente. Su muerte le había dado la gema a Clint, pero ¿dónde había salido todo mal? ¿Dónde…?

—No sabes lo que estas viendo. Tus ojos te engañan.

Destellos de recuerdos, falsos e implantados y engañosos. Una infancia que nunca existió, un esposo muerto, una carrera ficticia en el teatro Bolshoi. ¿Eso era lo que sucedía ahora? ¿Ya no podía confiar en sus sentidos?

—Mira, _míralos_.

Lo único que ve es el acantilado, eternamente cayendo, eternamente sufriendo, pero se fuerza a recordar a sus compañeros. Antes de Thanos, antes de Ultron y de Hydra y de ellos mismos habían sido seis. Recordaba la comida exhausta en el restaurante de shawarma, saboreando sangre con los vegetales y quitándose pedazos de escombros a medida que ordenaban más comida. Recordaba las manos firmes de Steve al pelear dos contra diez, mientras la lanzaba por los aires sin dudar, confianza absoluta. Recordaba el olor de Tony en todas las camisas que le robaba, en su desastroso laboratorio, la firmeza de que siempre iba a estar ahí para ellos. Recordaba el rostro de Bruce, sus sonrisas suaves y ojos líquidos, y la voz explosiva de Thor, su risa contagiosa que le sacaba sonrisas a regañadientes, y el sabor de Clint, porque con él siempre había sido sangre y tierra. Desde el principio su boca había sabido metálico con él, a dolor y a rabia y arrepentimientos, pero también a perdón, y _Dios_ que lo iba a extrañar.

—_Mira_.

Tuvo que ver más allá de lo que fueron, más allá de lo que tuvo alguna vez, y eso le rompió el corazón. Ya no habría más aventuras ni noches de champaña y risa, era su última jugada maestra, y verlos seguir sin ella le dolió más que ninguna caída. Pero los vio. Lucharon con valentía, lucharon con amor, y _ganaron_. Ya no eran seis, no eran su pequeño grupito de anormales y monstruos y héroes, ahora eran _cientos_, y jamás pensó que se podía sentir tanta felicidad. De lo único de lo que se arrepentía era no haber estado ahí para ayudarlos, para proteger a Peter y reír con Rocket y golpear a Thanos, así fuese una vez. Y el final… el tiempo se aceleró, logró voltearse y el suelo estaba sólo unos segundos. Un instante y una vida cayendo hacia…

—_Natash_…

—_¿Lo ves? ¿Ves lo que hiciste?_

_Ya. Déjame ir, lo entiendo._

—_Tu sacrificio fue_…

—¡_Nat_…!

_Ya puedo irme. Lo entiendo. Ya puedo irme._

—… espero que lo sepa. Ojalá pudiese hacerle saber que lo…

—Ella lo sabe. Ambos lo saben.

—¡Natasha!

_Lo sé. _

Cerró los ojos; ya no estaba cayendo en un acantilado, el suelo que la recibió no era de piedra ni de roca. El golpe fue repentino y no muy fuerte, el aire acondicionado le daba en la cara, tenía las piernas enredadas en la sábanas de la cama y pelos en la boca.

—Dios, mira que eres torpe. Ven, párate.

Su alta y fornida figura apareció en su visión. Tenía el pelo demasiado largo, ojeras profundas y una sonrisa sardónica, pero le extendió una mano y lo supo. Conocía a este hombre más allá que en esta vida, lo conocía en muchas, en mil líneas temporales y en mil universos paralelos. Y él la conocía aunque no lo recordase, porque justo antes de caer la llamó _**natasha**_, y aquel jamás había sido su nombre. Las imágenes se fueron de su mente, ya no había ninguna gema o acantilado o guerras infinitas, pero él se quedó en su memoria una fracción de segundo, porque puede que no tuviese un reactor incrustado en el pecho ni carros costosos ni un deseo suicida, pero lo conocía. Su nombre fue...

—No vas a creer el sueño que acabo de tener.

—¿Oh? —murmura él, alzándola con facilidad y dejándola otra vez en la cama. La caída fue corta, solo un parpadeo de ojos, y ya lo peor ha pasado. Él deja su café matutino en su mesa de noche y la encara, apoyándose en su cómoda—. ¿De qué iba?

—Soñé que éramos héroes —dijo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Yo y la mitad del cine lloramos con estas dos muertes; a mi ya me habían hecho spoiler de quienes morían, pero al menos fui preparada para sufrir. Aún así me gustó mucho la muerte de ambos, si es que algo así puede decirse, porque gracias a ambos ganaron contra Thanos :') Aunque seguiré escribiendo IronWidow antes de Thanos como si no existiese ningún canon, ahora tengo un repertorio _infinito_ de historias de Tony y Nat después de sus muertes. Siempre hay un lado bueno para todo.

Comentarios, sugerencias y lágrimas siempre bien aceptados.


End file.
